Salvation
by perfectlyinsanex
Summary: Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Los Angeles

**A/N: **So, I got this strange idea in my head for something like this. Obviously, it's COMPLETELY AU. Nothing like the series.  
><strong><br>Title:** Salvation  
><strong>Author:<strong> perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, June 13, 2012. Los Angeles, California.<strong>

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Caroline muttered to me, standing in the long line outside the stadium.

"Yes." I turned to her and grinned. "This is going to be the best night of your life."

"I don't doubt that. I meant the entire thing in general. We're going to every concert on their tour?" I nodded. She shook her head. "I can't afford that. You can't afford that. How the hell is this going to happen, Elena?"

I put a hand to her cheek. "Back doors and cleavage, my dear."

/

"Tyler, Matt, you guys ready?" I yelled, grabbing my water bottle from the fridge.

"Stefano, calm yourself," Tyler grinned, twirling a drumstick in his fingers.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I think you should change your name. Stefano is so much more sexy than Stefan. C'mon, man. Do it."

"You do look really Italian. It could work," Matt piped up. He came around the corner, adjusting the strap on his bass.

"You guys have focus issues," I muttered. I looked in the mirror, adjusting my clothes and fixing my hair.

"Dude, you're one of the most wanted men in America. And when I say most wanted, I mean the ladies." Tyler slapped my shoulder, grinning. "You look fine, dude."

"I'm just nervous. It's our hometown show and the start of our tour."

A knock sounded upon the door before it opened. "Hey guys, you have five minutes." The short brunette held her clipboard against her chest.

"Jamie, beautiful, come in here."

She sighed. "What do you want, Tyler?"

"Tell Stefan here that this is going to be a kick-ass show, and that he needs to stop worrying so much."

"Stefan," Jamie smiled, pulling me into a hug. "You're going to make girls lose their breath out there."

"Thank you, Jamie," I murmured into her hair. She touched my cheek before exiting our room.

"You ready now?" Matt asked.

I smiled. "Let's make some girls swoon."

/

"Thanks for coming out tonight! We really appreciate the support and we hope to see you in San Fran!" Stefan walked off stage, following Tyler and Matt. His skinny jeans hugged his ass in all the right places. I licked my lips. Yum.

Caroline's hand found mine as we got swept into the crowd. I laced our fingers. I could not afford to lose her now.

"Hey sexy. What are you doing later?" A wave of alcohol-infused breath hit my face. I gagged. How the hell did this guy get in?

"I'm spending the night with my lesbian lover." I smirked and pulled Caroline closer to me. She played the part well as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Hot," he slurred. "Mind if I watch?"

"Actually, we do mind. We're very private." I shrugged. "You understand, right?"

He stared at me with a blank expression. "No."

I saw Caroline rolled her eyes as she piped up. "It means I get this beautiful specimen all to myself."

The smell radiating from him was toxic. He stumbled before he spoke. "You know, I don't think you guys are really, you know, lesbians."

"We are," I said quickly. The crowd pushed past us, bumping my arm.

"Prove it," he grinned, so triumphant of himself. He figured out our trick. How wonderful.

"I told you that you can't watch tonight." By now, I was irritated. I just witnessed the best concert of my life and this drunken asshole had to ruin it.

"No, kiss her. Right now."

Caroline gave a barely audible gasp to my left. I sighed. Was I really going to have to do this? I turned to Caroline and brushed my hand against her cheek. Her eyes widened and I smiled, reassuring her. She smiled softly and placed her hand on my waist. If I was really a lesbian, this would be really hot. But I'm not. So forget those thoughts. Our lips brushed softly before mine moved against hers. She was too cautious, hesitant. I urged her further, knowing another couple of seconds would be enough. A flip was switched and Caroline moved her body so it was flush against mine. Her hands tangled in my hair. A soft rumbling began in my chest and I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers, breathing heavy. She looked at me with cautious eyes and a small smile.

Me and Caroline have always had a close friendship. We've been friends since middle school when she sat down next to me in class, whispering about how she heard the teacher actually ate the papers that received failing grades so if you didn't get it back, you knew why. It turns out the teacher didn't do that but simply shared the grades with the whole class. Not my finest days.

Caroline and I grew so close throughout our middle school years that by the time we reached high school, we were seeing each other almost every day. A bond had started as we laid around her house or went to the movies. Our friendship progressed when we were stupid enough to see _Paranormal Activity_ in the theaters. She had grabbed my hand, freaking out beside me. Later that night, we were too scared to sleep so we laid next to each other and talked about everything.

"I think I might have just jizzed my pants."

I turned to glare at the drunk. Now that I really looked at him, I realized he had to be in his thirties. I groaned to myself. A predator creeping on eighteen year old girls.

"Happy?" Caroline muttered, taking my hand again.

"Very." He laughed and stumbled out the exit.

I looked at Caroline. "Ready for the next show?" She smiled and nodded, a faint blush to her cheeks. I laced our fingers, unsure of its meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **I have all of this story complete. So if you guys like it, I will be updating it every Monday. If I can remember. Which I will try to do.  
>PS: I know that was a pretty out-there first chapter. I mean, for real, a lesbian makeout session? What is wrong with me? Hope you enjoyed it and look for the next chapter on Monday!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: San Francisco

**A/N: **Updating a day early since I have a feeling I won't have time tomorrow. Lemme know what you think!

**Title:** Salvation  
><strong>Author:<strong> perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,300  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, June 14, 2012. San Francisco, California.<strong>

"I feel like we got no sleep," Tyler groaned, sitting up in his bunk.

"Because we didn't." Matt stretched, scratching his chest and crotch.

"Guys, relax. We get a two day break before we hit Last Vegas," I smiled.

"Vegas!" they yelled in unison. I laughed. We were all excited for Nevada. Tyler wanted the strippers. Matt wanted the gambling. Me on the other hand, I just wanted new material. I looked at our tour poster, a red swirl with a man walking up it. I ran my fingers over our name. Salvation. Tyler thought of it, saying it sounded cool since my last name is Salvatore and all. They knew I was the leader of the band so they didn't mind. I agreed, unsure of it at first. It sounded way too churchy. But it stuck.

Our tour consisted of twenty stops. A small number, but it's our first tour. I prefer it to be fewer stops. The only problem is that not all of our fans will get to see us. And that really upsets me. But we'll probably be taking a larger tour in 2014. I think it's being scheduled now.

A knock sounded on our bus' door before it opened. "Howdy, boys," Jamie smiled.

"We're not in Texas yet!" Tyler grinned, picking her up and spinning her around. Her laugh rang through the bus.

I pulled a shirt over my head, sticking my arms blindly through the holes. I froze when a warm hand touched my stomach. I blinked wildly before my head popped out. Her blinding grin greeted me.

"You should go shirtless."

"No." I put deodorant on and mused my hair.

"But it's hot. The girls will love it."

"No."

She frowned and leaned close to me, her breath hot on my ear. "Just remember, you'll be taking it off later, along with your pants." Her hand grazed dangerously close to my crotch and I flinched.

/

"Elena!" She caught me around the waist as I nearly tipped over. I laughed loudly, drunkenly, as I touched her face. "Elena, c'mon. We need to find the hotel."

"But it's early," I whined, throwing my arms in the air. Caroline quickly caught me again. Her hair fell over my face. Strawberries. "You smell good," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and hauled me back up to my feet.

"What's going on here?" A shadow appeared from the wall. A large, muscled white guy clad in all black stared from me to Caroline, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, hello Mr. Muscles!" I giggled, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Oh, my god! Elena! I am so sorry, sir. My friend is a, well, a light drinker."

He looked amused. "I can tell. Are you guys here for the concert?"

I squealed. "What concert? I love concerts!"

"Salvation's playing." He pointed at the poster taped to the wall.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Three guys from L.A. They're pretty damn good, too."

"Ooooh, let us in." I stuck out my bottom lip, dipping rather low to show him the best view down my shirt. He licked his lips and nodded, opening up the back door. I grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her through.

"I told you," I murmured close to her ear. She glanced at me, a smirk on her face.

"This way. I'm Jason, by the way." He led us past vast amounts of instruments and speakers. A brunette rushed past, a clipboard in front of her face.

"I'm Caroline. My light-weight friend is Elena." Caroline turned and mock-glared at me. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you, guys." He smiled slightly. "How'd your friend get so tipsy while you seem completely fine?"

"Well, first of all, I can hold my liquor. And also, I had like, one beer while she had probably seven." Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whoa." He raised his eyebrows, impressed.

I felt this was a great time to giggle. Considering when I'm drunk, I actually do giggle… a lot. "Can we meet the band?" I slurred, tipping slightly. Caroline grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Maybe if you sober up. We'll see how you feel after the show. And you can't go out in the audience. They have a no alcohol policy."

Caroline scoffed beside me. Right, no alcohol my ass. "Fine," I whined. "Where we gonna watch from?"

"Here. Stay put. Don't roam around. I need to get back to my spot." I grinned wildly and he faltered. He looked around before opening his mouth. "Yo, Steve!" A blonde, scrawny kid's head whipped around before his eyes focused on us. Jason waved him over. "Watch these girls," he muttered when Steve walked up.

"Why?" Steve looked at us, wide-eyed.

"I snuck them in and I got to get back to my post. The one's too drunk to go in the audience."

Steve muttered under his breath. "I'm not cleaning up your messes, Jase."

"You're going to fucking do it, Steve," Jason growled, getting in the younger boy's face. I leaned closer to listen. "I want the blonde; you can have the drunk. That'll make for a fantastic, sloppy first time." He slapped Steve on the back of the head before walking off.

An awkward silence surrounded us. I caught Caroline's eye and she turned towards me. My eyebrows went up as I sent a silent message to her.

"Soo…" Steve coughed and ran a hand over the back of his head.

"We're going to go see the show," Caroline told him, grabbing my hand.

"Jason said you can't." He looked at us.

"I'm not really drunk." I rolled my eyes. "We just wanted to sneak into the show." His mouth dropped. "I know. Amazing. Now, we're trying to see every show on this tour. Are you going to ruin that?" I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head.

He paused. "Well…" He shook his head, not sure what to say.

Caroline sighed and stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his cheek. "Say yes," she murmured before pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened in shock and by the time he knew what was happening, Caroline pulled away. She turned to me. "Let's go," she smiled.

And that is why she's my best friend.

/

Movement caught my eye. I looked up from my keyboard and saw two women slipping down the stairs to the mosh pit.

They were both beautiful, like insanely beautiful. One had blonde hair; the other a brunette. Their shirts hugged their body, allowing an ample amount of cleavage to peek through. My mouth watered. I could easily rip those clothes off and ravish—

Okay. No. There's a show to do.

I took a deep breath and saw the lights beginning to flicker around me. Less than a minute. Time to get all these sexual frustrations out now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **I know this is going pretty slow. And I apologize for that. It _will _pick up. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: Las Vegas

**A/N:** Good gracious, I almost forgot. This is what happens when you see _Chronicle _and are blown away by how amazing of a movie it is. Go. See. It. Anyway, enjoy!

Title: Salvation  
><strong>Author:<strong> perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,700.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

**Saturday**,** June 16, 2012. Vegas, Nevada.**

I groaned as I woke up, light flooding through the window above my head. I shifted and saw Jamie's naked body tangled in my sheets.

Now I was beginning to get sick of this.

You see, Jamie and I knew each other before Salvation got started. We went to the same high school. Having many of the same classes, a friendship ultimately grew. She was actually the one who gave us the idea of a band. Everything else happened at the perfect time. Getting heard playing at a birthday party, getting an iTunes single, blah blah.

With so much success coming at us at once, I felt invincible. So when I got completely and utterly drunk and hooked up with Jamie after our CD was released, I didn't really give a shit. Things happen, no feelings were involved. Friends with benefits type of thing. But when Tyler heard Jamie talking on the phone and saying we were together, I panicked. I tried to explain that she wasn't my type. She wouldn't have any of it. In her mind, we were perfect. So I asked her out. It's not like I've found the perfect girl yet. And I'm not the type to sleep around.

She groaned and stretched, flipping onto her side. I sighed, got up, and found some boxers before sitting at the tiny booth. Outside the window, the world rushed past. A dark red Jeep rushed up to the side of our bus. I glanced at the blonde in the passenger seat and instantly grew warm. I anxiously looked for the brunette. What are the odds of seeing those beautiful women again? Sighing again, I watched them speed off, hoping to see them at the next show.

/

"I feel like a stalker."

"We're not."

"We're creeping up the side of their van."

"So? Damn these tinted windows!"

Caroline sighed beside me and leaned her head against the seat. I looked at her and sped down the highway.

I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You look tired," I stated.

She rolled her head against the seat to look at me. "I am. We had to experience Vegas for all its worth though."

I smiled, remember fondly. It was amazing how long legs and cleavage could get you into any club. Plus the fact that Caroline looked like a sinful pleasure in her little black dress.

Many free beers and shot later, we were passed out in the back of my car. Four hours later, here we were, hung over but recuperating. Thank God for Dunkin' Donuts.

"I can't believe I didn't have a one-night stand," Caroline murmured, looking thoughtful.

"Proves you love me more. You'd rather sleep with me in the back of my car."

Her laugh rang out. "Of course. You're so sexy when you're stumbling around, drunk off your ass," she teased.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, as my foot increased pressure on the gas. We flew past the bus before getting off three exits later. A gas station stood by itself on the side of the intersection.

"Can we get a shower? I feel disgusting," Caroline asked, looking up and down the road for a hotel.

"Sure, let me just get gas." As I slid my debit card and watched the total rise and rise, I looked back in the car and saw Caroline messing around with my iPod. I smiled. I still didn't know what the other night meant. She's my best friend and it's not like I minded when I kissed her. Girls kiss girls all the time. But it doesn't mean anything. It was probably just another step in our friendship.

The gas handle clicked. I put it back, grabbed my receipt, and jumped in the car. "Seventy-five fucking dollars," I said to Caroline.

"That's why you don't buy a Jeep," Caroline sang. I growled and put the car into drive, speeding off to find a motel. "You know," Caroline continued, "we should really buy our own soap and shampoo. The hotel ones smell like nothing. You just smell clean."

I nodded. "Yeah, we can." I quickly whipped into a parking lot. "Ready?"

"Of course."

We got out and ran to a door. I knocked quietly and after five minutes, nobody answered. "Perfect." A cart started rattling on the sidewalk in front of the doors. A girl our age was pushing it.

"Shit, please tell me you have the key," Caroline spoke quickly, distress sleeping into her voice.

I looked up at her, alarmed. The girl slowed, watching us. "No, I gave it to you."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Caroline dug through her purse again. Her hand came up, grasping nothing. The girl inched closer, a cord hitting the wheel over every crack in the sidewalk. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. "I bet that guy took it," Caroline muttered, her hand to her forehead. "He seemed like a creep."

"You guys okay?" The girl had edged even closer, a couple of feet away.

"It seems we lost our key," I spoke up. A frown came over my face.

"Some asshole was dancing way too close and I kept telling him to fuck off but I guess he must have snatched my key. I have no fucking clue why," Caroline said, a hint of hysteria creeping into her voice.

"Oh God, I hate when that happened," the girl agreed, rolling her eyes. "The guys around here are pigs. Here." She got her master key and unlocked the door. I held it partially closed. Don't want her seeing the lack of bags or anything.

"Thank you so much," Caroline gushed. She hugged her, pressing her body flush against the girl. Hallie, as her nametag said, blushed before hugging her back. I slipped in the room before Caroline stepped in a second after me.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"The hug?" I nodded. "She was definitely checking you out the entire time. So I gave her a little something." She glanced up at me. "You jelly?"

I laughed. "You know I am. I want to feel that tight body against mine."

She smirked and wiggled her body before heading to the bathroom. "I'll be quick," she called before a shirt flew out of the door.

"Hurry up," I replied, lying back on the bed. The shower turned on and I closed my eyes. Exhaustion swept over me. We had six hours until the show started. I wanted to show up two hours early and maybe sneak in before it started. Our money was dwindling slowly and we needed as much as we could get for gasp. And food, of course. We have three 12-packs of water in the trunk, along with huge bags of the clothes we'll need. But as our cash flow slowly swept away, I began to lose hope. We had eighteen more shows including tonight's. We probably could have put out the money for three more shows at the most. As long as we could beg for food.

The bed tipped next to me and wet hair hit my neck. I groaned.

"What?" Caroline murmured.

"You're wet."

"I did just take a shower."

I opened an eye to look at her. She was wearing jeans and a low-cut shirt. She smelled like citrus. Oranges, mangoes, clementine's. So I told her she smelled edible. She laughed and buried her head in my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I got up to shower, too.

/

The last beats of Tyler's drums echoes in the stadium. A roar filled my ears as I lifted my arm. "Thanks so much! We had a great time here in Vegas and we'll definitely be coming back." Another cheer escaped the crowd. "See you in Kansas!"

And that's when I saw her. The beautiful, dark-haired girl and her blonde friend. They were near the front, clapping. The brunette met my eye and grinned wildly. I couldn't help but grin back. Her smile was infectious. Matt hit my shoulder and I skipped off the stage. I threw my guitar down and slipped on a sweatshirt and Aviators. While disguises hardly worked, this one allowed me to blend in the best. I had to find this girl.

I burst through the stage doors, falling into the crowd. Fuck me. This was going to be impossible. I saw hundreds of heads of shiny, brown hair. I pushed and pushed, throwing arms out of my way. My gaze fell on two women, one brunette, one blonde, and I surged forward. A shoulder slammed into mine. An elbow hit my gut. My breath caught. I saw my hand reaching out in slow motion, inching forward until it clasped around the girl's arm.

My breath caught again.

It was her.

Her eyes narrowed as she took me in. I didn't realize what a mess I probably was. My sweaty hair was plastered to my forehead and I'm pretty sure I had an odor seeping through my sweatshirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Hey yourself." A smirk fell on her face. "No offense, bud, but me and my friend need to get going." She paused. "You look vaguely familiar. Do I happen to know you from some place?"

Yeah, up on stage, I thought. I shook my head. "No, you're just beautiful. I wanted to say hi." My scalp itched under my hood. I ignored it.

She smiled slightly. "Well, thank you."

"No problem. Are you going to the next show?"

"That's the plan. We're trying to hit every stop on the tour." She grabbed her friend's hand.

I finally looked over at the blonde and became mesmerized by her eyes. They were cerulean blue, shining from the stage lights. A ring of sky blue encircled her irises. I smiled. "I'll probably see you guys there."

"I'm Elena and this is Caroline."

A nod escaped me before I took a step back. "I'll see you guys there."

I chanced a glance back after I was a few feet away. A frown had taken over her beautiful face. A sigh fell from my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Austin

****A/N:**** I just want to apologize for waiting until the last minute to upload this. I had a rough day. No more explanation needed. So I'm going to try to update again on Wednesday or Thursday. And I might continue updated twice a week after that. I feel like I'm taking too long and I want you guys to be able to read it faster. Anyway, enjoy!

**Title**:_Salvation_  
><strong><strong>Author:<strong> **perfectlyinsanex  
><strong><strong>Word Count: <strong>**1,000  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, June 19, 2012. Austin, Texas.<strong>

"So you never told us about that girl you flew off the stage for."

"I hopped. And considering I used the stairs…"

"Same thing. Who was she?"

"Her name's Elena. Apparently she's been to every show and she's going to the rest."

"She can afford that?" Matt piped up from his spot near the instruments.

I shook my head. "I asked Jason if he's seen a brunette and a blonde. The guy got completely pissed, said there was two extremely hot girls he was going to hook up with, but they snuck off. And guess what? Elena and Caroline just so happened to be their names. Seems they've been sneaking in."

Tyler whistled appreciatively. "Sounds like my type of women."

"Hey, question," Matt called.

"What?" Tyler groaned.

"Are we really doing a few country jams tonight? Jamie said it was a possibility but she never got back to me."

"Don't you think you should have asked earlier, not twenty fucking minutes before the show started?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "I can bullshit anything. So are we, or not? I might have to look over some sheets but I'll probably know it."

"Yeah," Tyler spoke up. "_Country Girl Shake It for Me_ and _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not. _Before the finale. Please tell me you can do those."

"With my eyes closed," Matt laughed, a cocky grin on his face.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. Somebody needs to get on Jamie about keeping everyone informed.

A hand hit my chest and I looked up to see Tyler grinning an inch from my face. "We all know who Stefan's going to be crooning tonight."

Heat rushed down my back as I realized he was right. Hopefully, I would find her in the crowd.

/

"_Country girl, shake it for me, girl. Shake it for me, girl, shake it for me_." Stefan's voice broke out in a twang, fitting the lyrics perfectly. My hands flew above my head as I swung my hips back and forth. Caroline turned in a circle, dancing with a guy next to her. He spun her in a circle again before taking her against his chest, one hand on her back and the other clasped in hers. I watched, mesmerized and slightly envious before turning my attention back to the stage. Stefan sung out the last note before catching my eye. He smiled as applause roared behind me. "All right, all right. Settle down. We have one more song for all those country-hearted. I'm sure you'll know this one."

Tyler slowly began banging on the drums as Stefan strummed on his guitar. A cheer instantly vibrated through the crowd. "_You were sitting up there on your momma's roof, talking about everything under the moon. With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, all I could think about was my next move_." He smiled down at me and I froze. Was he honest to God singing this to me? "_Oh, but you were so shy, and so was I. Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe when you smiled and said to me_—"

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not_?" Matt's voice mashed with Stefan's as his guitar pumped out more than a few notes. Sure, it wasn't as good as the original, but they made it work. I began swaying back and forth as Caroline stood next to me. "_Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're about to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not_?"

Caroline glanced between me and Stefan, seeing the obvious look. "Is he singing to you?" she hissed in my ear. I shrugged and continued swaying. She grabbed my hand and gave me a pointed look that said it all before her body began swaying like mine.

Her body froze as the song came to an end. She pulled my arm as my body whirled around to face her. "Elena," she murmured.

I looked over at her, seeing her eyes locked on the stage. I followed her gaze, my breath hitching. "That can't be right."

"Oh, it is," she spoke slowly.

I shook my head. "Not possible." My brain turned over and over, searching for an answer.

"It makes sense, Elena. He didn't tell us his name because he couldn't. It's not like you would have believed him. You probably would have given him so much shit."

I watched as Stefan pulled on the dark blue sweatshirt I saw on him last night, the night I was obviously blind and stupid.

"We're going to take a ten minute break before the final song. Get ready to freak the hell out!" he yelled into the microphone before scampering away.

"How the hell did I not realize that?" I asked Caroline as music off of Salvation's CD blared over the speakers.

"You can't really blame yourself. You're in a stadium filled with hundreds of people. All the faces blend together. Plus, he was obviously trying to blend in. Also," Caroline paused to take a breath before continuing. "You are very cautious around men. They see it as a sexy playfulness but we both know it's a guard… after everything that happened." She took my head as my face paled. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be having fun, not reliving horrendous memories."

I nodded. "Yeah."

She kissed the top of my head, squeezing my hand. "Cheer up, buttercup. I love you."

I forced a smile on my face. "I love you, too. Let's prepare ourselves for the utter epicness that is going to occur in five minutes."

A laugh escaped her mouth as she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Atlanta

**Thursday, June 21, 2012. Atlanta, Georgia.**

I woke up, cotton filling my mouth. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I tried to swallow the horrible taste. An arm was wrapped around my waist, a head snuggled into my neck. I aimlessly ran my fingers through the long blonde hair.

My mind trailed through the past events. While this adventure was worth it, it was getting tiring. We had fallen asleep in my car again, probably four or five hours ago. After staying out half the morning and getting breakfast at some diner. After the show, we hit the road right away. We got into Georgia before we fell asleep. Now we were about an hour away.

Caroline stirred. She was laying half on top of me, one arm slung under my head, the other across my waist. A sigh escaped her lips, warm air hitting my skin. I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent. Images of her shy smile after our kiss filled my mind and my eyes flew open. They lingered on her lips, parted, dry as the air passed over them.

I thought about that night again, as I almost constantly have since it happened. Caroline and I are close. We've cuddled, held hands, slept in the same bed, even like Caroline was strategically placed now. But after our kiss, everything has seemed so much more intimate.

"Don't think so hard. You'll hurt yourself." I looked down to see Caroline smiling up at me. "What?" she asked slyly as I narrowed my eyes.

"You drooled on me," I muttered, pointing to my shoulder.

Caroline has one of those high-pitched laughs that anybody can hear for miles. It rang through my ears as it echoed through the car. "Sucks to be you," she smirked as she got off me and stretched in the short space. I instantly felt cold.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before climbing into the front seat. Caroline followed behind me, pushing on my ass when I stopped moving.

"What time is it?" she asked, plopping into the passenger seat.

"Three."

"What time does the show start?"

"Six, but we're getting there at five."

"Elena." She touched my arm. I looked at her, starting the car. "How do you plan on sneaking into the rest of the shows? Somebody's bound to catch us."

I shrugged. "What are they going to do? Throw us out? We'll find another way in." As we pulled out from our hiding spot in the back of a Wal-Mart, I pondered what Caroline said. It was going to be difficult, that's for sure. But hopefully we'd find some way.

/

"Did I tell you that you look very handsome tonight?"

I blinked as arms wrapped around my waist from behind and that sickly sweet voice dropped a compliment. I cleared my throat. "Thanks."

She stepped from behind me and brushed her lips against my jaw. "Break a leg tonight."

"I'll try," I joked, looking for an escape. Movement caught my eye and I saw Tyler waving me over. "See you later."

"You know it," Jamie winked, slapping my ass as I walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you won't believe who's trying to sneak in the back!" Tyler exclaimed, slapping my shoulder.

My heartbeat accelerated as I turned to the backdoor. I saw Jason position his body half outside, blocking the stranger, or strangers for that matter. He was gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Go get her," Tyler grinned. He gave me a push.

I walked slowly, willing my blood pressure not to let me not drop dead this second. I clapped Jason on the back, halting his yelling. "What's up, dude?"

He stepped aside and I saw her again. She looked up at me in recognition and grinned. "These girls are trying to sneak in."

"Didn't you sneak them in last time?"

His face flushed red as he fumbled for an answer. "Yeah, but—"

"But their promises of a fun night fell short when they snuck off?"

Elena's laugh rang out as Jason fumbled once more. I grinned at her and gestured her inside.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again," I stated, leading them through the backstage.

"Why didn't you say who you were when we spoke last time?" Elena accused.

"I wanted to see how it went first."

"And how'd we do?" Caroline spoke up, her voice ringing out like bells. It was completely different from Elena's who had a low, sultry voice.

"Very well. You treated me like a creeper but that's normal," I grinned. Their faces both sprouted grins as well. "You guys want to meet Tyler and Matt?"

Caroline's eyes darkened before she nodded. Elena spoke up a yes eagerly. I put a hand on their backs and led them through the mess of instruments and wires until we found Matt and Tyler quietly rehearsing.

"I don't see how you guys can practice without the most important member."

They looked up and their eyes lit up instantly as they took in the two beautiful women on either side of me.

"The most important member is right here," Matt grinned, pointing to himself.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Guys, this is Elena and Caroline, our avid fans who sneak into all the shows." A blush erupted on Caroline's face.

"Bad ass," Tyler nodded, shooting me a knowing look. I glared at him over Elena's shoulder as she lightly hit my arm.

"Hey now, we paid for the first show."

"Oh wow, one out of five. You're really bringing in the money for us."

She shot me a glare as I grinned cheekily.

"At least we paid for one show. We do have to pay for gas, you know," Caroline murmured.

"You chose to drive after us," I countered.

Before Caroline could open her mouth to respond, Tyler spoke up. "And we are honored you chose to do so." He grinned at Caroline who grinned back.

I rolled my eyes for my other band member this time. Matt shook his head and began plucking his strings. I turned to face Elena. "You don't have to pay for any more shows, okay?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You'll let us sneak in?"

"You can't sneak in if you're my invited guests."

The smile she gave me warmed up my body.


	6. Chapter 6: Orlando

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry about that! Props to anyone who can guess which band I took inspiration from. :)

**Title: **_Salvation_  
><strong>Author: <strong>perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>900  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, June 22, 2012. Orlando, Florida.<strong>

"I thought they said they'd be here at six. We go on in a half hour. Where the fuck are they?"

Tyler's hand to my shoulder slowed my pacing. "They're probably running late. Did you not see that piece of shit car Elena drives? I'm surprised they got this far."

I looked up at him, stricken. "Are you telling me they broke down?"

"No! They're probably just filling up on gas."

I nodded, not believing him. Yesterday had been more fun than I expected. We learned the girls were also from Los Angeles. Dreams and aspirations were shared, us guys being predictable. Elena had laughed when I said I wanted to inspire people with my lyrics. A scowl had filled my face before she told me half the audience thought one of our songs was about new sneakers.

I smiled as I thought about her explaining that she didn't jump on the bandwagon when our first single went number one, that she loved us from the beginning and she actually knew what our songs were about.

Any other words were lost in the haze of my brain as my eyes mesmerized every movement of her lips. The way they pouted when she tried to collect her thoughts, the way they stretched over her teeth as she grinned, the way she took her bottom lip between her teeth when asked a question. The way I could picture taking that lip between my teeth and hearing the soft moan that would escape her mouth.

"Stefan, we have five minutes," Matt called, strapping the bass over his shoulder. I looked around wildly, searching for the chocolate eyes I'd been waiting for all night.

"Stefan!"

"I heard you, Matt. Shut the fuck up." She was blowing me off. That had to be it.

"No, I'm not Matt." A scrawny kid stepped into my view. His name escaped me. "Jason has two girls out—"

"Let them in!" I yelled, running to the edge of the stage. Jason was getting fired, like immediately.

/

"Look, okay, Stefan said we were his guests."

"Don't believe it."

"You were fucking standing there when he invited us in the last time!"

Caroline put a hand on my arm, stopping me in my place. I hadn't even realized I was moving.

"Look, why don't you just use your little remote control thingy there and ask him yourself?" she said.

"It's a walkie talkie."

"Okay, so ask."

"Can't. Stefan doesn't have one."

I growled and lunged forward, hoping to bypass him and get the fuck through the door. My hands hit hard muscle before the rest of me hit the flesh wall.

"You're just pissed because we snuck off and then got through last time. You're a fucking sore loser," I screeched.

Caroline laced her fingers through mine. Calm hit me instantly. Jason's eyes watched the movement. She smirked. "I have a proposition. You wanted me last time, right? I was apparently the better girl to fuck. How about you take both of us on? I promise we'll make it worth it." I leaned into Caroline, brushing my lips against her neck, hugging her waist. She was a genius.

Jason's eyes widened before he crossed his arms. "You'll just run off on me like last time so fuck that."

"Stefan told us we could watch the show so just let us in!" I yelled, unwrapping my arms from Caroline.

"Jason?" We all looked up to see Steve peeking his head out the door. A blushed raced across his face as he made eye contact with Caroline. "Stefan says to let them in. And stop fucking around. You know he said to let them in."

That was enough confirmation for me. I grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her through the door. My heart sank as I heard the low sound of Tyler's drums reverberating off the stage. We had missed them.

Caroline pulled me to just outside the stage. Shadows hid us as I watched Stefan take a breath before opening his mouth to sing. He rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels. Soon enough, Tyler's drumming grew more upbeat and Stefan bounced around upstage, shimmying his shoulders and bobbing his head to the beat.

My mouth watered. He sure knew how to make swaying look good. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The fact that he was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt wasn't helping. I could feel the beams of light on my own shirt, threatening to burn it.

Caroline grabbed my hand and spun me around before grabbing my other hand and pulling me to dance with her. A laugh escaped my throat as I crashed into her, jumping from foot to foot. Caroline threw her arms above her head, smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7: Nashville

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update the end of last week. Hopefully, since I feel horrendous about it, I can get two more updates this week. I'm going to be honest now, I have no idea how tours work, how they pick their destinations, etc. So, keep that in mind. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **_Salvation_  
><strong>Author: <strong>perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,000  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, June 24, 2012. Nashville, Tennessee.<strong>

Jason wasn't waiting for us at the back door. Instead, Steve was.

"Ladies," he grinned, offering us each an arm.

"Oooh, look who's a gentleman!" Caroline gushed, taking an arm. I grabbed the other, laughing.

"The boys would like you to experience from the audience this time. Although, they did like the posse waiting on the wings," he smiled. "So first row, center is yours for the first half of the night. After the third song, the boys want you to come back here. You can hang around, eat food, hang out with me—" Caroline laughed. "Or just enjoy the music. They don't understand how you guys aren't bored yet."

"Each show is slightly different. Stefan didn't almost trip the first night. But last time, he was almost on his face. Makes it entertaining."

Stefan laughed at my explanation. "Sure, sure. Just go out there and have some fun."

/

She looked beautiful. She always did but her hair shone under the lights and she looked angelic.

I lifted the bottom of my shirt to wipe the sweat from my face. She was staring as I dropped it. "Like what you see?"

She laughed. "Oh God, yeah."

I smirked as I walked over to her. "C'mere," I said, stretching out my arms. "Give me a hug."

Her eyes took in my sweat-drenched shirt, my hair plastered to my face, slightly red from exertion. Her nose wrinkled. "No."

"Please?" I pouted, taking a step towards her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline talking to Tyler and Matt, both of them fighting for her attention. Each for separate reasons.

"No. It's not happening." She took a step back, holding her arms in front of her. Like that would protect her.

I focused my attention on Caroline and the boys, sensing Elena following my gaze. I watched Caroline hit Tyler in the chest lightly before springing my ninja moves and wrapping my arms around Elena.

She squealed in my ear as I lifted her up. "Put me down!" she cried, laughter bubbling from her mouth. I set her down but kept my arms around her. She looked up, her eyes shining.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to speak in my ear.

My breath hitched. "Sure."

"You smell horrendous."

I leaned back to catch the smirk on her face and fire in her eyes. "Is that so?" She nodded, resting her hands on my chest. I faked sadness. "I think I need to cry on your shoulder now." I saw her eyes narrow before leaning down and wiping my sweaty forehead against the side of her neck.

Another squeal erupted from her mouth as she shoved me away. "Oh, my God. You are such an asshole!" She frantically wiped at her neck as I smirked in victory.

Elena was still muttering about how disgusting I was when I spotted Jamie watching us over Elena's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as we looked at each other.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

Her fingers motioned me over and I shook my head slightly. Her foot stomped and she repeated the motion. I figured I had to face the wrath sometime.

"I'll be right back. Got to meet with our stage manager."

"You should bring me back a shower. I feel disgusting," she muttered.

"I could bring you to one, but then we'd have to share. Don't want to waste water."

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. I was pleasantly surprised. Most girls would have been offended. "I'm holding you to that. Tonight?"

"Sure thing, after we get everything cleaned up."

Her teeth flashed in a grin before she sauntered over to the others. I watched her ass as she went, her jeans hugging it in all the right places. Then I remembered why I sent her away.

"You guys did good tonight," Jamie smiled. I returned the smile as she went on. "Is that one of your fans?"

I looked over as Caroline threw her head back and laughed at something Tyler said. Elena grabbed Caroline's arm, doubled over in laughter. "Yeah," I finally said. "They're really nice. They've been following our tour."

Jamie raised her eyebrows, impressed. "You guys seem pretty close. How long ago did you meet?"

"Jesus Christ, Jamie. It's not a big deal."

"It's sort of a big deal when my boyfriend is rubbing his face against another girl."

I threw my hands up. "I'm not your boyfriend. I was but I don't have feelings for you like that anymore. I thought we established we were friends with benefits."

"That doesn't mean you can see other girls," she pouted. I hated when she pouted. It had the complete opposite effect than it should have.

"No, that's exactly what it means. I can see other girls and you can see other guys."

"I don't want to see other guys," she murmured, looking down.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Jamie, you're a really good friend of mine. I never want that to change. But we're nothing more. Just because I wasn't looking for any other girls doesn't mean I wanted to stay exclusive to you."

She nodded and smiled a little. I placed my hand on her arm comfortingly. She touched my cheek gently before walking away.

Well, that was easy enough.

Tyler was staring at me when I turned around. He raised his eyebrows and I shook my head. I'd explain it to him later.


	8. Chapter 8: Daytona

**A/N: **This is a short one. Sorry about that!

**Title: **_Salvation_  
><strong>Author: <strong>perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>900.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, June 26, 2012. Daytona, Ohio.<strong>

"So, this is what you guys do after the shows, huh?" Caroline said.

"Pretty much," Tyler answered, lightly hitting his drumsticks on the ground.

A silence lapsed over us. Tyler's random hitting became a steady beat while Matt strummed his bass, accompanying Tyler. Soon enough, Stefan began humming along until he reached the chorus, opting to sing it out.

"_Let's go home together and die at the same time.  
>Let's go home together and die at the same time.<br>He said, let's go home together and die at the same time.  
>Let's go home together and die at the same time, he said."<em>

He continued to sig the rest of the song, his voice huskier than it normally is.

"That's not one of your songs," I accused, leaning over to bump our shoulders.

"No, but it is a fantastic song," he smiled at me.

I looked around our circle, Caroline between me and Tyler while Matt was in between Tyler and Stefan. The show had ended twenty minutes ago and while security ushered all the fans out, the boys grabbed Caroline and I and took us to this secluded corner. It was somewhat creepy but fun. They've been meshing their instruments together all night. Stefan got up and unhooked the keyboard off its stand before setting it in front of him. Tyler began tapping his sticks on the ground.

Stefan hummed for a while before he began to sing. "_If I could go to heaven, let me go to LA."_

As he sang the song, I realized that I actually did know this one. I touched his arm as my voice joined his. "_Shrangi-la la la la la la la la…"_

Caroline's voice meshed with ours during the chorus before the boys stopped playing.

"I'm surprised you guys know that song," Matt said.

"I don't know how I found it but I became obsessed and played it all the time. Elena soon fell in love with it, too." Caroline smiled from her spot on the floor.

"I'm ashamed I didn't recognize it earlier." I bowed my head in disappointment.

"It's no big deal." A hand fell to my knee and I looked up to see Stefan watching me.

An intense feeling of pleasure swept over me as his dark eyes swept over my face and grazed down my body. A blush crept to my cheeks as his eyes paused at my breasts. I watched his eyes creep down my stomach before they settled on my eyes again.

"See something you like?" I whispered, my confidence growing as his eyes darkened with lust.

"Maybe," he murmured back, letting his fingers graze my thigh. I shivered and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"If you can't follow through, don't tease."

A simple smirk was his reply. I groaned inwardly at his self-satisfaction.

"So, do you gals have boyfriends waiting at home?" Matt asked.

A very unladylike snort came out of Caroline's mouth. "Please. Like we would have been allowed to this if we did."

"Very true," Tyler nodded thoughtfully. "Or they could have been very trusting."

"Based on the shit we've done already, I would hope we don't have boyfriends," I muttered.

Stefan perked up at this. "Oh, really? What sorts of things have those been?"

"You will never know, Mr. Salvatore. You will never know."

He glared at my grin and scoffed. "I'll find out eventually."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"What about you guys? Do you have girlfriends that have to fight through the mass crowd of preteens?" I loved Caroline so much. She was reading my mind.

Tyler shot a glance to Stefan who narrowed his eyes back at him. It was Matt who finally spoke up. "It's complicated."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I'm gay, first of all." I felt my mouth drop as Caroline mirrored my expression. "I know, shocking. But it gets complicated for these two because all these fans think they're in love and shit like that."

I nodded as Stefan shrugged next to me. "Some people get crazy obsessed, huh?"

"You have no idea," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Sorry for any Matt fans out there! It was the easiest thing to do at the time. Also, I really am sorry this is so short. Which is why I'm hoping to get time to update tomorrow or Friday. Most likely Friday, though. I love reading your guy's reviews so keep them up!


	9. Chapter 9: Pittsburgh

****A/N:**** Alright, so a lot of you have been commenting on the Elena/Caroline part of this story. I apologize if it bothers you. I really do. When I was writing this, I had so many feelings mixed up in my head/heart that it started curving this way a little. And the keywords are _a little. _So, don't fret. Well, maybe fret a little. Anyway, ENJOY. :)

**Title**:_Salvation_  
><strong><strong>Author:<strong> **perfectlyinsanex  
><strong><strong>Word Count: <strong>**1,200.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Matt Donovan are the newest and hottest alternative band. When Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes decide to hit up every show on their tour, things are bound to get interesting.  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**T just to be safe. Some chapters will vary.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **It's like... a triangle of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, June 27, 2012. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.<strong>

"Do I look okay?" Caroline asked as she stepped from the bathroom. We had rented a motel room for the night after driving behind the tour bus. It was early morning when we finally reached the Steeler's home front.

I lifted my eyes to be met with long, creamy legs stretching up until they became covered by denim jean shorts. A long-sleeved American Eagle shirt covered her slim waist but showed plenty of cleavage. I looked closer at it. She definitely stole that from my closet three weeks ago.

"Nice shirt."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks, I love it. It looks so good on me." I rolled my eyes as she jumped into my lap. "And you look mighty hot yourself, darling."

I looked down at my jeans and almost identical long-sleeve shirt. I glanced back up to see her staring at me. "If you say so."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sure Stefan will be trying to rip that outfit off, anyway."

"Is that the reason for the miles of legs? So Tyler will feel them up?" I grinned as I dragged my nails up her calves.

A shiver ran through her body as she laughed. "Of course. They're my best asset… besides my ass." She kissed the top of my head as she scooted off my lap. "Let me just brush my teeth and I'll be ready."

She skipped into the bathroom and I confirmed her ass was indeed her best asset.

/

"You guys ready for this?" Tyler said, wrapping an arm around each of the girls' waists.

"Please. You won't be able to keep up," Caroline teased, walking in ahead of us. Tyler jogged to catch up with her as I took Elena's hand.

"You're sticking close to me. These guys can get pretty rowdy," I murmured in her ear. She didn't mind too much as she sidled closer to me.

Every time Salvation hit up the Pittsburgh area, Johnny, our manager, always dragged us to these ridiculous parties his cousin throws whenever we come into town. Before, it was all about scouting for some one night stands. But now that we have guests (and Matt realized he was into Abercrombie models), we were on our best behavior. For the most part.

Shooting the Moon by Mona blasted throughout the penthouse. Bodies grinded against each other; couples were mashed up against the walls, practically fornicating. A beer was spilled on a body and soon pushing ensued. I grabbed Elena's hand more firmly and steered her clear of the fight breaking out.

"Want a beer?" I yelled over the music. She didn't answer; opting to grab the beer I had grabbed and drank a few swallows before handing it back to me. I raised my eyebrows, questioning her.

"I don't dance well when I'm trashed. And I really want to show you my moves." She tugged on my sleeve and dragged me to the makeshift dance floor.

Skeng by The Bug had started playing. Elena twisted in my arms, pressing her backside to the front of me. I moved my hips with hers, running my hands down her waist, resting them there. Her hands moved above her head, running through my hair. I turned her abruptly, sliding my hands over her ass and tugging us closer together. She ground her hips into mine, fabric scratching against fabric as I felt myself grow more turned on. My hands flitted up her shirt, mapping out a path over her skin, creating back roads from her waistline to under her bra. I flicked my fingers over her and heard a slight intake of breath escape her mouth. Hot breath hit my neck as she rested her forehead against my jaw. Her nails dug down my chest, catching on the cotton of my shirt.

As I looked down into her eyes, I realized the normally bright, brown eyes were almost black with lust. It dawned on me that I was probably mirroring the same expression as my pants tightened around me. She smirked and thrust her hips into mine one last time as the song ended.

"I'll take that beer now," she grinned.

I mentally groaned. "You sure? We can go somewhere. This place has like, a million rooms."

Her eyes flashed as her fingers trailed to the bottom of my shirt before slipping under and trailing up to my bare chest. She pressed her fill palm against my skin, making it pulse with heat. "I want a beer."

The groaned escaped my mouth as I pleaded with my eyes. "Then stop."

She smirked but listened, pulling back and looking up at me. "Lead the way, sir."

Frustration swept over me. This girl was clearly a tease and while I normally hated that, this felt like a challenge I should accept.

As we pushed and shoved our way to the kitchen, a blur of blonde flew past and knocked Elena out of my hand. I looked up to see Caroline draped over her brunette friend.

"Hey, babe!" she yelled in Elena's ear. I mentally chastised Tyler for succeeding to get her drunk in half an hour. He trailed up to us, a triumphant grin on his face.

Elena laughed and put her arms around Caroline's waist. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough. They have the good stuff here."

Elena just nodded and watched Caroline with cautious eyes. Apparently, Caroline was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

I smacked Tyler in the stomach. "The fuck are you doing, man?"

"Having fun," he laughed.

"I love you, Elena," Caroline slurred.

"You know I love you, too, dear. Let's stop with the alcohol before this gets ugly, okay?"

Caroline nodded and laid her head in the crook of Elena's neck. I watched as Elena wrapped her arms more securely around her, holding her in place. Caroline's lips brushed against Elena's neck, trailing sloppy, drunken kisses up her jaw before capturing the shorter girl's lips in her own.

The world stopped. Blood pounded in my ears. I vaguely felt Tyler's hand on my back and his holler in my ear.

Elena moved her mouth against Caroline's, slowly, as if testing unknown waters. I felt myself instantly harden as a tongue plunged between the two. Caroline slid her hands up Elena's shirt as Elena gripped her face. They continued until the brunette pressed her forehead against the blonde's and pulled back. Caroline giggled.

"Can we keep them?" Tyler spoke up.


	10. Chapter 10: Richmond

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update on Monday. I'm on spring break and normally when I would update, it would be in school. So again, I am so sorry! I will definitely have two more updates this week, most likely tomorrow and Friday. Enjoy!**

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to **_notorrious_** because you have been harassing me for ten chapters now. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, June 28, 2012. Richmond, Virginia.<strong>

"So, I'm going to be honest with all you guys right now… I got no sleep last night, so my dance moves aren't going to be as amazing as they normally are." Laughter flooded the stage as I thought back to last night. Before me and Tyler could even advance on the girls, Jamie texted Matt. Apparently, we had to "get our asses back now" considering there was "a fucking road closed" so it'd take us "fucking fifteen extra hours" to get there. So we told the girls we'd see them tomorrow (or technically, later that day) and hit the road, arriving only hours ago. Not the smartest plan in the world but totally worth it. My mind reeled as I thought about Elena's hips bucking into mine, her lips on Caroline's. I don't know what it was about this girl, but she made shivers run throughout my body.

/

"Please?"

"What are you going to do? Seduce him?"

"Well, that sort of was the plan."

His laugh rang out. "You're shitting me."

My eyes narrowed. "No. Shut up. You do realize if you let me in, Caroline will be alone and vulnerable."

Tyler grinned, hopping down the steps. "Count me in."

As he started to walk past me, I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "You be careful with her."

He nodded. "You be careful with my bro. I'll make sure Matt or Jamie doesn't disturb you. Be sure to be done in two-ish hours. We're heading out then."

I took a gasp, my eyes widening. "I hope to God he doesn't last that long."

Tyler broke out in a fit of giggles. "Hell, no. Believe me, he'll last ten minutes tops and you'll be cuddling the rest of the hour and fifty minutes."

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't mind cuddling."

He grinned, shouting a good luck before running to the parking lot. I reminded myself to scrub the back seat before ever sitting back there again.

I quietly opened the door, making sure it didn't slam behind me. Allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I found Stefan lying on his cot, an arm thrown over his eyes. I swiftly climbed over him, straddling his hips. I lightly lowered myself and grinded slowly against him.

A soft moan escaped from his mouth as a rather large muscle pressed into me. I suppressed a moan. I honestly felt a little bad about waking him up like this. He looked so peaceful. But I was a woman and I had needs.

Big needs.

As I pressed down on him again, he slowly woke up, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing?"

"Technically, I guess it's considered dry-humping," I smirked.

He groaned and rested his hands on my hips. "No, really. What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of this flirty, barely-touching thing we do. You're hot. I like you. I want to fuck." My nails dragged down his chest, causing ripples in the fabric.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He smirked. "I guess dreams really do come true," he murmured, capturing my mouth in his.

I grinned against the kiss, my teeth clattering against his. I nipped at his bottom lip, biting down and pulling on it. His moan vibrated throughout his body.

Hands began tugging at clothing and soon enough, I was left in my bra and underwear, Stefan in his boxers. I looked at them humorously.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"What?" His voice was muffled from where he was attacking my shoulder.

My breath hitched as he bit sharply on my skin, sending a soothing tongue over it seconds later. "Tickle my pickle? Where did you get these things?" My hand fisted the material, brushing his erection.

He moaned, hands brushing up my back, awakening goose bumps in his wake. "American Eagle. Forty percent off."

My laugh turned into a moan as he cupped my breasts in his hands, palming them before flicking his thumbs over my now defined nipples.

The rest of our clothing joined the pile littering the floor. I'm pretty sure I saw my bra fly through the air until it smacked the far wall.

A flurry of lips and hands, moans and grunts filled the room. Everything soon became a blur of pleasure and ecstasy as white hot light poured throughout my entire body.

It definitely made my top five fuck sessions. And Tyler was wrong. Stefan lasted a lot longer than ten minutes.


	11. Chapter 11: Columbia

**Saturday, June 30, 2012. Columbia, South Carolina.**

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was it?" She crossed her arms. "Three days went by and you've had yet to tell me how it was."

I rolled my eyes. "Good."

"Good? That's all you can say?" Caroline threw her hands up in frustration. "You come back with a container of Lysol wipes, used all of them to scrub the seats, and then fell asleep on top of me. Was it actually horrendous or something?"

"It was fine. Made my top five, actually. I was just too exhausted to squeal over every detail with you last night."

She widened her eyes. "Did he make number one?"

I shook my head.

"So it's still that guy who licked—"

"Caroline!" Heat swept over my body as color filled my cheeks. Why the hell did I tell her that? I regret it more and more.

She smirked as she continued. "I just want to hear all about it."

"When did we decide to share our sex lives?"

"In freshman year when you fucked Alex Brown behind a bush."

I looked at her sharply. "I did that?"

She nodded. "Yup. He got you drunk on wine coolers."

"Oh God," I groaned, the memory coming back to me.

Caroline patted my arm. "It's okay. It seems like you've really stepped up from bushes."

I snorted. "Says the girl who fucked in a car Thursday night."

"I didn't fuck anybody Thursday," she said sharply.

I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Yup. Your little Lysol OCD-fest was unneeded. I, for one, don't fuck in cars—"

"Jeremy Martin. Sophomore year."

"Fuck off. It was one time. And second, it was _your _car. That's definitely not happening."

I noticed the defeated look in her eyes and grabbed her hand. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She nodded solemnly. "I kept thinking of you. Like, that you'd be disappointed in me."

I pulled on her hand, stopping her feet. We were a block from the arena. "Caroline, why would I be disappointed in you? I was having sex with Stefan."

"I know, I know. My logic makes no sense. But, I don't know… I keep thinking about that party where I acted like a total idiot and you kissed me back and…" she trailed off, catching her breath.

We had continued walking, ducking into the alley away from the large crowd in the front of the building. I looked over at her. "What are you saying?"

"I honestly don't know. Every time I think about our kiss, I get this feeling in my stomach. I think I have—"

"Ladies!"

We looked up to see Steve standing at his usual spot by the back door, leaning against the wall. I watched Caroline's features turn from nervous and scared to the fake smile she always presented to strangers.

"Hey, Stevie!" she called, waving. She dropped my hand and rushed off to see him.

I watched, shaking my head slightly as she pulled him into a hug. I needed to know what she was going to say. Because I'm pretty sure I would have told her the same thing, too.

Having sex with Stefan was great, don't get me wrong. You could even go as far as to say it was making love. It was very passionate and slow. He moaned my name in my ear as he came. It was pretty damn good.

But things with Caroline had been intensifying. If I wasn't confused before, I sure was now. I sighed, choosing to ignore it, and jogged to catch up to them.

"Elena," Steve smiled, ushering me through the door.

"Steve," I nodded. I caught up with Caroline and caught her hand. She looked up at me, surprised. I was about to open my mouth to tell her to finish what she had started to say when a hand touched my back.

"Elena?"

I turned around and saw clipboard girl. My brain wracked to remember her name; I must have heard it somewhere. I nodded in the meantime.

"I'm Jamie, Salvation's stage manager. You guys have been coming to the shows a lot, huh?" I nodded dumbly. "Are you interested in the entire band or just the lead singer?" she pressed, her eyes flashing.

My defenses automatically prepared. Why the fuck was this short shit even caring? I cleared my throat. "I love the entire band but I might enjoy the lead singer a little bit more."

She nodded. "I was afraid of that. I'm guessing you're the Elena he fucked Thursday night?"

"Er, yeah." Alarms went off in my head. Caroline laced our fingers, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"He was telling Tyler and Matt. I happened to overhear." Probably more like eavesdropping, I sneered in my head. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know since Stefan failed to, I'm going out with him. We've been going out for months. We got into a fight a couple days ago so I'm guessing that's why his brain failed to work, leading him to stick his dick in you. Sorry," she shrugged, not sorry at all.

My mouth opened, wanting to let her have one of my sarcastic remarks, but my brain wouldn't work. As hard as I tried, the only word I could think of was, "okay."

A pity smile filled her face. My hands itched to hit it off her but I was frozen. Why did this happen to me?

"Maybe you should keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash," Caroline sneered, pulling me away.

I let her lead me away, like a puppy being led away from the neighborhood cat. I felt confused, lost, betrayed.

It wasn't like I was hoping for a relationship with Stefan. A friend with benefits, if that. He was famous and there was an attraction, but I knew he wouldn't fall in love, nor would I. But I hated being the girl who helped wreck a relationship. It's happened before, only once to my knowledge (which is a completely different story). I've been taken advantage of like that twice. I've tried to avoid it but I had assumed Stefan was single. He sure made it seem that way.

"Elena," Caroline murmured, pushing me through a stall door. I hadn't even realized she was leading me to the bathrooms.

I looked up at her and shook my head slowly. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to burst into tears any second," she said slowly, brushing my arm.

I shook my head again, not looking her in the eye. "I'm fine."

"Elena." She touched my chin, making me look in her eyes. "The last time this happened, you locked yourself in your room and listened to Alanis Morrisette on repeat for days."

"That was different. I thought I was in love with James."

"But you had feelings growing for Stefan. I saw the look in your eyes."

I hissed and turned away from her, leaning against the wall. I studied the toilet, noticing the yellowish stains dripping from the pump area. My stomach churned.

Arms enveloped my waist and I automatically buried my head in Caroline's neck, hot trails of tears making her collarbone wet. She kissed the top of my head as I blubbered pathetically.

"I hate being that girl," I cried, pulling back to look at her.

"I know, babe. I know."

"I thought he was different."

"You did nothing wrong, Elena." Her hands held my face as she let her lips linger on my forehead. Warmth rushed to my face, drying the tears. I savored her cool lips, wishing they would return.

She looked at my face, my eyes. I knew the need and desperation was plainly showing. I gripped her shirt in both hands, bunching two fistfuls. Her body heat swept over me.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I murmured.

"You sure? It'll ruin our plan."

Fuck. I forgot about the plan. "I don't know. I don't want to see him."

"So, be with me. We'll dance and get hit on. It'll be like the first couple of shows." She leaned her forehead against mine. "It'll be fun. Fuck him. He's not worth the tears."

I nodded before pushing my lips towards her. A sharp intake of breath was heard before she returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a couple seconds, my hands fisted in her shirt, hers surrounding my face. We pulled back organically. I realized it was exactly what I needed to get through the show.

/

"Elena!"

Caroline turned and shot me a glare before following the brunette out the door.

I looked helplessly at Steve, who shrugged and watched them go.

"The fuck," I muttered. I thought Thursday had been amazing. I definitely was growing feelings for the tight-bodied beauty. She was fun, sexy, hilarious.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't know," I said honestly. It looks like I wouldn't find out until Monday. The brain already began running though the things I could have done wrong.

And so the internal nagging began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me begin my three part apology by stating that while I understand many of you love Stefan and Elena, it is essential for this chapter to happen. Also, -clears throat- I apologize for my lesbianic actions taking place in said chapter. They just slip out sometimes and I can't help that!**

**Just don't give up on me yet, okay?**


	12. Chapter 12: Ocean City

**A/N: Well, howdy there. Here's chapter twelve! I just realized we're more than halfway through this story. Can't believe it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, shout-out to Decandanseuse for enjoying the Elena/Caroline love sessions. Your review made me really, really happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, July 1, 2012. Ocean City, Maryland.<strong>

"What the fuck!" I yelled, spinning around to face her.

"What?" Her smile irked me. I felt my skin crawl just looking at it.

"Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you? We. Are. Not. Dating." I enunciated each word, driving it into her brain.

"I think you should reconsider that, Stefan. We both know we work good together."

"I worked just fine with Elena until you fucked it up! I liked her. I, honest to God, did. Then you opened your fucking mouth and lied." I was shaking. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. Why did everyone insist of butting into my life?

"Why is this such a big deal? She's a groupie. Find a new one."

My mouth opened and shut in frustration. "She's not a groupie. She's a fan who didn't completely and utterly fawn over me. Sure, she flirted it up big time but that's just the type of person she is." I sighed and shook my head, hating the words I was about to say but knowing they were necessary. Jamie noticed my change in posture and grew rigid. "Jamie, we've been friends for years. And we'll always be friends. But you're interfering with my life and I need to live it while I can. After this tour ends, you're not going to be going on to the next one with us."

Her mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Jamie," I tried again. "You're fired. The only reason I gave you this job was because you lost yours right before we left. I'm sorry but you'll have to go on the job hunt when we get back."

Her mouth opened and I anticipated the rage and anger that was going to cloud over me. Instead, she turned around, clipboard clutched to her chest, and stormed off.

Another sigh escaped me. One probably down, one to go.

/

"Elena!"

I snapped my head to Caroline, my eyes desperate. "Do something," I murmured.

She sighed before turning around, holding out a hand to stop his run. I kept my back towards them but I could feel his eyes driving into my spine.

"Elena…" he started again.

"What can I do for you, Stefan?" Caroline interjected. I could picture her crossing her arms, a scowl on her face.

Stefan stuttered, realizing he couldn't talk to me alone. I listened closer as he began again. "Look, I first want to apologize. I don't know why Jamie said those things—"

"Because they're true?" Caroline snarled.

"No! I mean, not really… look, I can explain it if you'll give me a chance to."

"You mean, give some lame ass excuse to save yourself!" Caroline got louder with each word. I closed my eyes, listening. "You fucking led my best friend on and you want to try to fucking turn this around—"

"No! Jesus Lord! Listen!"

I spun around and glared at him. "Fine. Caroline, let him explain. I want to hear this."

He shot me a desperate look. I glared at him. A hand grabbed mine and I looked up to see Caroline had moved to stand beside me. "Alright, well, I'll be honest. Me and Jamie have been in a relationship before." I closed my eyes and tugged Caroline's hand, turning to leave. "No, wait," he practically yelled. "But we broke up. At least, I did. I realized I didn't even like her in that way. She's been a friend of mine for years and some shit happened so I asked her out. It didn't feel right with me from the start. She wouldn't listen when I tried to end it so I just went with it. In my mind, we were friends with benefits." I scoffed and he shot me a pleading look. "I realize I should have mentioned that now. Even though I'm not in a relationship, I was still slightly involved with someone—even if it wasn't what I wanted. However, I didn't think I'd meet anybody and I don't take advantage of the groupies. I figured I could get it in sometimes. Hey, I am a guy," he shot at Caroline who narrowed her eyes at him.

I had barely heard that part though. "What do you mean "was" involved? She just told me this two days ago."

Stefan tilted his head back before looking at me. "Basically, she let it slip that she said that to you right before the show. I really let her have it and fired her."

"You fired her?" Caroline exclaimed. "Great way to treat your friends."

He threw his hands up and turned towards her. "What do you want from me? First, you're pissed because I was in a physical relationship with the girl and now you're mad that I let her go because she's controlling my life. Can I not do a fucking thing right for you?"

She smirked. I knew what was coming. "Well, now that you mention it, no you—"

"Okay!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to her shoulder. She shot me a glare and I rolled my eyes. "Stefan, I appreciate you apologizing and shit, but this little whatever had made me realize I shouldn't get involved with a rock star, feelings or no feelings. It won't end good for either of us." He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a finger. "I'm really glad we met and created this friendship. You'll still see us at every show and hopefully after, but platonically only."

"Why can't it be the same?" He shook his head. "I grew feelings for you and they're not going to change."

My heart swelled. My brain turned off. If I had control of my muscles, I'm sure I would have run into his arms and started an extremely heavy make-out session. But Caroline's small squeeze of my hand brought me back to reality.

"I never had feelings for you like that, Stefan. I mean, you're gorgeous and in one of the most popular growing bands of the year, but I thought this was all for fun."

He couldn't hide the rejected look on his face. "It was fun before we had sex and then I felt something." He muttered the words, looking at the ground.

I watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry."

"We got to go, Elena," Caroline murmured.

"I'll see you Thursday?" I tried changing the tone of the conversation, a small smile on my lips. He nodded. I tried again. "We'll still get in for free, right? I mean, I really don't feel like taking Steve's virginity just to get into the show."

A small laugh came out of his mouth. "Even thought he'd love that, that'll be unnecessary. We're friends. You can easily get into the rest of the shows. That backdoor is your ticket."

I laughed too, as Caroline tugged me away. I waved and watched him slip away as the night air overtook us.


	13. Chapter 13: NYC

**Thursday, July 4, 2012. New York City, New York.**

"You know, I've always wondered why New York City is called the Big Apple. So, I actually looked it up. I'm a nerd like that," I smiled. Laughter hit me full force. "I pretty much learned about apple vendors, a Harlem night club, and this dance. After reading all this, I realized that New York City is full of surprises. I'm glad to be here, especially on Independence Day. What better than to play in one of America's oldest cities to celebrate the birth of our country?"

A cheer erupted from the crowd. An ocean of red, white, and blue shirts stretched out for hundreds of feet. An outdoor concert was probably a good thought, but with the extreme heat index today, it was sweltering.

"We're going to start off with a different song than we normally do. This song is dedicated to someone who I know is in the audience tonight. I met her at an earlier concert and I instantly took a liking to her. She's cute – beautiful, actually – and funny and all that. I got to know her better and realized my feelings grew stronger each time I was with her. I longed to see her face after a show and I loved making her smile. So, this song is for her, because I realize that I would do anything for her."

A collective roar met me, either at my insane speech or because they knew what song we were about to play. I looked to Tyler who gave me a smile and a thumbs up before beginning to play.

It was his insane idea. Express my love for Elena through song. Granted, it was originally one of our songs, so it wasn't even going to be a big shocker. I vehemently refused to execute his little genius plan but as he grew more persistent, I realized I really didn't have anything to lose.

Except her friendship when she realized I was a crazy person who couldn't stay in the friend zone even though she specifically said she wanted that.

This was a fucking horrible idea.

Fuck Tyler and fuck me for agreeing to this.

"_Never wanna stand upon myself  
>Never wanna get in the way, I said it<br>I don't know what the plan is,  
>But you can share with me<br>Cause I'll be listening here  
>To everything you say<br>I won't turn away  
>And I will listen, open up my heart and<br>I must say that I love you, so_

_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time and I've ever known<em>

_Every day is a battle I face  
>Strange life I live, but it's what you've decided<br>I give it all into your hands  
>Do what you want will with me<br>And I'll, I'll smile when you speak  
>Remember those times I was hoping for something<br>And shaking my head from all that I have done  
>But you never left me<em>

_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than I've ever know<em>

_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than I've ever know<em>

_Give it up for you  
>I would give it up for you<br>I'd give it up for you  
>I'd do anything for you<em>

_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>And it's better this time than I've ever know<em>

_I have fallen in love  
>I have fallen in love."<em>

I squinted my eyes against the bright ass lights, hoping to catch the blinding smile of my favorite brunette. All I saw were shadowy figures and waving hands.

/

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit," I repeated, my mouth hanging open.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," Caroline muttered, staring up at the brooding singer.

"This is unbelievable."

"Good unbelievable or bad unbelievable?"

I paused. I thought. I answered. "I really have no idea."

We watched and listened in silence as Stefan professed his love to me through song. He rocked along to the beat, hands clenched around the microphone.

My heart was plummeting into my stomach. My palms were glistening with sweat. My breath kept catching in my throat. I felt like I was choking.

Is this what getting swooned felt like?

Was I seriously swooning right now?

The song ended and I could see Stefan straining his eyes into the audience. Was he looking for me?

"Elena?" Caroline gently touched my arm. I looked at her, a zombie-like stature to my expression. "You okay?"

"Well…" I trailed off, my mouth flapping. Why did I feel like I had no control over my movements and thoughts? Was I going into shock?

Holy shit, I was going into shock.

"Elena?" A hand moved in front of my face a few times.

My eyes finally locked on hers. "I have this terrifying feeling that I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, hey friends. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Song was **_I Would Do Anything for You _**by Foster the People. Look that up right now because Foster is seriously the most amazing band in the entire world. That's all.**


	14. Chapter 14: Providence

**A/N: **Shortest chapter yet. I'm really sorry about that. Like, extremely sorry. I'm almost positive the next chapter is longer. I think. Anyway, enjoy this filler!

Also, I got an amazing email that stated an amazing review. So I would like to personally thank this fan.

**LightningFarr0n**: Wow, just, I was absolutely blown away by your review. I was reading it the other night and I got this idiotic grin on my face. My mom was like, "What are you smiling about?" And I just shook my head because I couldn't stop reading it. That right there is the kind of review an author loves getting. I never expected to get one so I thank you tremendously for giving me the chance to recieve it.

Also, for **VampireDiariesrules**, yes, this story is based off of Foster the People. I adore Foster. So, so much. And I guess I was listening to _Torches _on repeat and got this idea in my head and just went with it. I was actually contemplating calling the band Foster the People but somehow Salvation came to me and I liked it. Obviously. Glad you love the best band in the world, though. :)

I love reading your guys' reviews and it always makes me want to update right away. I never expected to get so many fans of this, so I want to bow my head to all of you. I am forever grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**aturday, July 6, 2012. Providence, Rhode Island.**

"Dude, I'm kind of freaking out here."

"Stefan, relax. It was busy after the show. We didn't have much time considering we packed up and left right away."

Imagine that. Tyler, the idiot who pushed me to serenade Elena, being the voice of reason once again.

"I keep regretting not giving her my number or taking hers or something," I groaned.

"So you can drunkenly proclaim your love to her every five minutes? Not a good plan, bud," Matt laughed.

I scowled at him to which he only laughed harder. "I just wish I knew what she thought of the song. I kind of threw myself out there. All I want to know is if I made an idiot of myself or not."

"Look, I don't swing the same way you guys do," Matt chuckled a little at that. "But even if Elena didn't like it, many fans found it endearing. You impressed a lot of people with that little speech of yours. There's no doubt in my mind that you impressed Elena, too."

Silence fell over us as the words comforted me.

"Group hug?" Tyler grinned, spreading out his arms.

Smiles fell on me and Matt's faces as we drew into the embrace, basking in the love of each other.

They were the brothers I never grew up with.

/

Tanned fingers met pale ones as I laced our hands. Caroline smiled over at me before squeezing my fingers.

"Don't be nervous."

"Who said I was nervous?" She shot me an exasperated look. I faltered. "Okay, so I may be a little nervous…"

"Like I said, don't be." She turned to the mirror, reapplying her mascara.

I watched as her mouth opened, her tongue pushed against her bottom lip. "I can't help but be nervous, Caroline. This has never happened to me before. I've never been serenaded. The last guy I fell in love with was using me."

She finished touching herself up and threw the item back into her purse. Turning around, she grabbed my hands. "Look at me." I lifted my eyes from where they had fallen moments before. "James was a douche."

She's got that right.

"Who didn't deserve you and deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you," she stressed.

She's got _that _right.

"Stefan won't use you for your body. I can promise you that. He actually has feelings for you, babe."

I looked at her desperately and she nodded. "But he's famous…" I ventured.

She sighed and dropped our hands. "That would be the only problem. I'm positive he would never stray from you or have hundreds of affairs like what's-his-face did. You just need to put a little faith and trust in him, Elena."

"I'm just scared," I muttered.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me crashing into a slender body. I buried my face into Caroline's neck. She smelled like berries. Her usual Victoria's Secret spray. My nose tingled at the sweetness of it.

"I know, babe. I know. You're allowed to be. We won't stay after and see them. We'll leave after the last song and he can sweat a little bit longer." Her lips brushed the top of my head.

I sighed. "That sounds good. I need to get the courage to talk to him. Even if alcohol is needed."


	15. Chapter 15: Concord

**A/N: **Happy Friday! Thanks for all your reviews. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you enjoy the story. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, July 8, 2012. Concord, New Hampshire.<strong>

"Why is it so fucking cold?" Caroline groaned, hugging herself.

"It's New Hampshire. And it's only, like, fifty degrees. That's not that cold," I muttered.

"It is when I'm used to ninety degree days."

I decided not to respond, letting her shiver in her long-sleeve shirt. As I watched her teeth clatter, I finally decided to have a heart. I slipped out of my own sweatshirt and threw it at her, covering her head before she could react. "You're lucky I can handle the cold."

She put it on, a grin on her face. "This is why I love you. You're too good to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"You ready for tonight?" she asked suddenly.

Looking over at her, I nodded. "Yep. I'm going to find out his true feelings or find out if he was just fucking with me by singing that song. Based off that, I'll share my feelings and then, well, I don't know." I hadn't really figured out the rest of that elaborate plan.

"Fuck him senseless?" she suggested with a sly smile.

"Oh, Caroline. You know me so well," I praised, putting a hand to my heart.

She laughed and swatted my shoulder before wrapping me in a one-armed hug.

/

There she was. A look of pure determination on her face as she sauntered towards me.

I choked before recovering, standing up too quickly and almost falling on my face.

Fucking smooth.

"Hey," I stammered as she neared me. "Look, I'm extremely sorry about everything. Jamie had no right to say anything and I know expressing my feelings through that song was horribly timed and you've been, like, avoiding me or something so I didn't know what else to do and Tyler was all like, 'Go for it, bro! She'll love it!' but I'm guessing you didn't love it since you didn't stay after—or did you? We kind of rushed off and God, I'm sorry if you stayed and we weren't here—but I'm really, really sorry about everything and, well, yeah…" I trailed off as I noticed the smirk on her lips and the way she had tilted her head to the side, clearly amused at my little ramble. Heart rushed to my face. Fuck me, why do I always embarrass myself?

"Stefan, breathe."

I took a deep breath and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

She smiled before continuing. "I have one question before I really begin talking." I nodded for her to continue. "Do you really have such strong feelings for me?"

I ran a hand through my hair, shrugging. "Yeah, I mean, I guess. It's weird, you know? They came on really fast. But I'm really attracted to you and I kind of want to pursue a relationship, if you'd let me."

Elena nodded once before speaking again. "I have feelings for you, too. Not just the whole, you're-famous-so-I-want-to-bone-you feelings, either." She paused, wracking through her brain for the right words to continue. "I don't know if I want a relationship, though." She touched my arm as my face fell, forcing me to look up at her. "Hey, don't. I don't mean I'll never want one. But, you're famous and shit and I don't know how to deal with that."

"You think I'll cheat on you?" I asked, incredulously.

Her eyes narrowed. "Did I say that? No. I just meant that it'll be tough for me. I have enough issues with men and you being gone all the time wouldn't help. I'm not saying you'll cheat, though. I'm just saying I'll want to see you more than I'll be able to and that'll be hard."

I understood. I really did. I mean, what was I thinking, pursuing a girl who shouldn't be forced to live around a complicated lifestyle? She shouldn't have to stay up late to get a phone call or have to watch the band on TV.

"So," I finally uttered. "What's the conclusion?"

She stared up at me and as I looked into her brown eyes, I felt my heart quicken. Her tongue shot out, quickly wetting her lips before she spoke. "I think we should take things slow. Like, super slow. See if this is a good idea or not."

I nodded. Seemed like a fair enough plan. "I can take things slow," I grinned.

Her eyebrows raised in question. "Was that a sexual reference?"

My grin turned sheepish. "Attempted, yeah."

She laughed before brushing her hand against my arm. "You'll have to work on that."

Yep, she was totally worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: Augusta

**Tuesday, July 9, 2012. Augusta, Maine.**

Her body moved in sync to mine, matching the beat of the music and the movement of my hips perfectly. Her arms snaked around my neck, dipping down my back.

I watched as she threw her head back, eyes closed, and grinded her hips into mine. A familiar sensation filled my lower abdomen.

"Yeah! Lesbianic action!" A drunken cheer followed as my eyes shot up to see some frat boys staring.

I smirked. Let the teasing begin.

I know what I'm going is considered wrong. How many rapists have used the excuse that their victim was teasing them—with words, clothing, whatever—and had gotten off with only a slap on the wrist?

But, to be completely honest—and I'll only ever admit this in my head—this is about more than just teasing boys. It's about getting to be closer to Caroline without feeling like a complete and utter lesbian who's in love with her best friend.

Which, I'm not. Obviously. Hello, Stefan?

Okay, maybe I have slight lesbianic feelings for her. Don't judge me. All best friends go through shit like that at some point.

I ran my hands up Caroline's arms, feeling her smooth skin. They continued their path to her shoulders when they stopped briefly before traveling down her body to her hips. I pulled her closer against me, if that was even possible.

Her eyes met mine. I watched her glazed-over irises grow dark. The normal, bright blue shifted to navy, matching her—well, technically my—shirt. Her lips surged forward, brushing mine softly before settling against them fully.

It was easy to be with Caroline when she was like this. Drunk off her ass. She somehow could smell the alcohol some guys had in the parking lot and that was that. Putting on her sultry smile and pulling her shirt down a little, she slutted her way into their group. I joined a little later to make sure she didn't get molested, but I can actually handle my alcohol and I know when to limit myself. Unfortunately, she can do neither.

A loud whoop came from our left. My lips moved against hers, my hand cupping her cheek. She pulled back quickly, taking a ragged breath before licking her lips. I watched as her tongue tasted my chap stick, moving against every centimeter of her plump lips.

It was the shit like that that made me feel like a lesbian.

Caroline pushed her forehead against mine, pulling her hips back to adjust our position.

I gasped as her thigh went between my legs, pressing into me. Suddenly, my jeans felt too hot and heavy.

She leaned in, attempting to reconnect our lips but I leaned back. My hands flew to her shoulders, keeping her upper body from connecting with mine. This was just too damn much.

The song came to a close and I heard Stefan thanking everyone in his usual banter. I stepped back from Caroline, taking her hand securely in mine before leading her backstage. We nodded to Patrick, the newly hired bodyguard.

Caroline hung off of me, barely able to stand. Her hand brushed against my ass and I froze.

I was, honest to God, going to spontaneously combust.

/

I plucked at the guitar strings, playing some mindless melody stuck in my head. My fingers scratched the metal, moving quickly. I sighed and abruptly stopped playing, standing up, I put the guitar in its leather case, snapping it shut.

My mind went blank as I was quickly turned around and shoved against a wall. A gasp escaped my mouth as my back hit the hard concrete.

Lips pressed into mine before a tongue was shoved into my mouth. I was grinning instantly.

Elena.

It was funny how I knew it was her without even opening my eyes. The first time I kissed her, I associated her with Katy Perry, simply because she tasted like cherry Chap Stick. Tasting the familiar fruity flavor, I knew it was her right away.

Her hands ran down my front, stopping at my crotch to cup me through my jeans. I stiffened immediately and pulled back to look at her.

"What happened to taking it slow?"

"Fuck that," she hissed. "I'm incredibly turned on right now and I want you."

I arched an eyebrow. "What turned you on so much?"

Her eyes widened before she shook her head. "You. Singing and dancing. It was sexy."

She was lying but I wasn't going to press her. "You sure about this?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip—which was incredibly sexy—before running a finger down my chest.

I watched the trail before looking up to her eyes. They were dark and hazy, a clear sign of her growing lust. I captured her lips in mine.

"Bathroom," she moaned, running her fingers through my hair.

I was about to argue that my dressing room had a rather sturdy chair, but the image of taking her against the wall made me change my mind.

I lifted her up easily and groaned as she wrapped her legs around me, pushing herself against my growing erection. I was barely able to steer around all the shit on the floor, but I miraculously managed.

Which is how we fell into our current position. My pants down to my ankles, hers pushed below her ass, my hands creating trails along her stomach and breasts, and my mouth attached to her neck.

Her moans echoed off the high ceiling as she came undone. I pulled out, stroking myself a few more times before ejaculating onto her stomach.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," I muttered, my voice breathy.

She giggled, still radiating her orgasm glow. Her finger ran across the liquid before she promptly sucked the moisture off. "Don't worry about it."

I moaned softly before kissing her, completely unaware of how I found this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone's happy. Anyway, so, there's only three more chapters until this story is over. I didn't even realize it until now but the journey has to stop somewhere.**

**Dear Stelena shippers: I apologize for any lesbian action.**

**Dear lesbians, I apologize for any heterosexual action.**

**REVIEW. THANKS. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Montreal

**A/N: Dear readers, I am going to post this before you even say anything. There will be Caroline/Elena talk in this. If you don't like that, I apologize. I have apologized for most of the scenes and gave a fair warning beforehand. If I didn't do that well of a job with the warnings, I apologize immensely. I even hinted in many of the details for this story that it was a love TRIANGLE. Without further adieu, please enjoy the chapter. I love seeing your guy's reviews so leave a little message saying what you liked!**

**Thursday, July 11, 2012. Montreal, Canada.**

"I have a question for you," I said, looking to the brunette beside me.

Elena smiled, squeezing my hand. "Shoot."

"Remember on Tuesday we had our little rendezvous in the bathroom?" She blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, I keep thinking about right before that when you said you were completely turned on. You said it was because of me, but we both know it wasn't. I'm not mad," I said quickly to her panicked face. "I just want to hear the truth."

A sigh. "Might as well say it out loud to somebody," she muttered before turning to look up at me. "It was Caroline. She was drunk and dancing… well, up on me." Color rushed to her cheeks. "I don't know. Me and Caroline have always been close but lately… the first night of your tour, I kissed her. Some drunken asshole was begging for it so I figured I'd give him a show. And the kiss was… nice. Nothing special. I think Caroline enjoyed it more than I did." She shook her head slowly. "No, I'm lying. I _did _enjoy it. I had to push her away before I started moaning."

We had slowed our walk around the stadium. The show had let out an hour ago. Fans still milled around but left us alone. I waited for her to continued, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"We cuddle, a lot. Like, _a lot. _It's just what we do. After the kiss, I feel like the cuddling has gotten more intimate. I can't prove that, but my body's reacting differently. Then when she kissed me at that party. Sure, she was sloppy as shit but it felt… good. I don't know." She shook her head again. "I'm confused, clearly."

I waited a beat before talking. "Have you ever thought you might be in love with her?" Tears filled her eyes and guilt immediately shot through me. I pulled her to my chest, cradling her head. "I'm sorry. Forget I said it. Just don't cry."

"No," was her muffled answer before she pulled her head away, body still flush to mine. "I _have _thought it. And that's why I feel insanely guilty about being with you. I feel like I'm cheating you."

"No," I said quickly. "You're allowed to love two people at once." Wait, shit. I didn't say that. She couldn't possibly love me. Fuck my fucking mouth. "Not that you love me," I stammered. Her small smile comforted me and I began again. "You should talk to Caroline. See what she says."

Elena nodded. I couldn't read the expression on her face. As my brain wracked to figure it out, she stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I'll see you Saturday."

I nodded and felt her slip a piece of paper in my hand. I opened it up and saw ten numbers.

"Figured I might as well give it to you at some point," she said, smiling.

I grinned and grabbed the sharpie out of my back pocket. Sliding her sleeve up, I wrote down my own number on her arm. "Let me know how the talk goes," I said softly.

She nodded somberly before a glare fell to her face. "This better wash the fuck off," she muttered, gesturing to the ink.

I laughed loudly. "I figured you would get it tattooed like any other crazed fan."

/

Fight or flight. Normally, I'm a fighter. I'll hold my ground and stand tall. That's how I conquered high school.

But right now, I just wanted to run the other way.

My legs were locking. I could barely force them to take step after step. My heart started seizing as soon as I saw my car. I knew she was probably sleeping in the back. Tyler had somehow gotten the flu and while he admirably played through the show, he told Caroline to stay the hell away from him—he wasn't about to get her sick, too.

I quietly opened the back door and my suspicions were confirmed as I saw Caroline curled in the back under a blanket. I touched her hair gently and she slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"Hey," she grinned lopsidedly. "Have fun?"

I nodded. My palms were sweating. I ran them down my jeans, freaking the fuck out. "Move over. I need to talk to you."

Caroline noticed the look on my face and immediately sat up. "What's wrong, Elena?" she asked after we got settled.

I looked up into her eyes, suddenly ashamed. I couldn't do this. I was potentially putting our entire friendship at risk. Years of sleepovers, parties, date nights, and lazy days would go down the drain. I fidgeted with my hands, cracking my knuckles one by one. She took my hands in her and laced our fingers, stopping and movements and hushing the pops that echoed throughout the car. I cleared my throat. "Do you remember Tuesday, like, at all?"

Her forehead furrowed as she fought to remember. "I remember drinking. And… I remember us dancing." A blush spread over my face. "I don't remember too much after that."

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you about the dancing." I paused, unsure how to go on. "Some guys were watching us so I decided to tease a little. And we kissed but then…" How the fuck did I say this? "You, um, you sort of pushed your thigh between my legs and into me." Her eyes widened and I looked away quickly. "It felt amazing," I muttered. Fuck this. Fuck Stefan for suggesting this. Fuck me for being such a coward.

"Elena," Caroline murmured, forcing me to look up. When our eyes met, she lifted her eyebrows. "Is that all?"

I shook my head. "Every time we've kissed from the first show to just days ago, I've gotten really confused. I feel like our cuddling has gotten more intimate. Every single time we touch, even if it's just accidental, I feel like my body's on fire." I paused again. Here we go. This was the moment that was going to change everything. I looked into her waiting eyes and licked my lips quickly. "I think I'm in love with you, Caroline." I looked away quickly, watching a traffic light in the distance change from green to red.

Fingers brushed my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feeling. "Elena," she murmured.

Did I have to open my eyes? I felt so safe here in my head.

She repeated my name again. I opened my eyes, afraid of what I'd find. She had a small smile on her face. I wasn't sure what it meant. "I know," she finally uttered.

"You know what?" I breathed.

"That you love me. Or you think you love me, whatever." She waved away the correction. "You've been acting different and I chalked it up to that."

I froze. And then let out a much needed breath of air. She wasn't hating me. So everything must be going okay, so far. "What do you think, though?" I asked honestly.

"I feel like I have feelings for you, too. But then again, I love us being best friends. I don't want to ruin that."

I nodded. I hadn't even thought of how this would be handled if it turned out she returned the feelings. It seemed like she thought of everything.

"I want you to be with Stefan. Tyler and I are getting involved or so it seems that way. He has yet to make a move but I feel like he might soon."

"He better make that move soon. A hot mess like yourself won't be single for long," I grinned.

She laughed softly. "Let's make a promise. In five years, if we're both single and still love each other like this, we'll try for something."

I ran my hand down her cheek before brushing my lips against hers. We shared the chaste kiss before I pulled back slowly. "That sounds like a great plan."


	18. Chapter 18: Winnipeg

**A/N: Firstly, I apologize for not updating in a couple days. My life got really hectic and stressful and blah blah blah. Secondly, one more chapter after this one! Crazy, huh? Hope you guys are still with me and not too angry that I suck at updating. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, July 13, 2012. Winnipeg, Canada.<strong>

"I'm being serious right now. She was clutching onto her cane and screaming, 'If I was fifty years younger, I'd jump on that stage and rip your clothes off!' I was _dying._"

"Oh, really now?" I smirked. "You sure you're going to be able to handle the elderly wanting to jump my bones?"

She laughed and squeezed my hand. "You'd probably break her back."

"Older women turn me on," I jokingly confessed.

"I feel the same way. The saggy boobs and dusty vaginas make me so wet."

I paused our walking and stared at her serious face. It slowly transformed into that goofy grin I was falling in love with. Laughter wracked through my body, causing me to lose my breath. As I doubled over, tears came to my eyes. How the fuck was this girl so funny?

Her hand ran through my hair, a playful smile on her face. "It's been a fantasy of mine to bend an old woman over her walker and spank her."

Another wave of hysterical laughter swept over me. A snort erupted from the back of my throat. It took me what felt like forever until I could calm down and look at her. "You're impossible," I grinned, wiping the tears still trailing down my face.

She shrugged and grinned. "That's why you love me."

Truth.

"Want to hear the pathetic part of the story?" she asked.

"You ate her out in the bathroom before you found me?" She glared and hit my arm. "Sorry. What was pathetic?"

"Her granddaughter, who I'm assuming was the one who wanted to see the show, was texting the whole time."

My mouth went agape. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not, sir."

"Wow," I muttered. "I'm personally offended by that."

She waved her hand in the air. "She was totally preteen. Cut her some slack."

I grumbled under my breath as we neared the bus. Leaning against the side, I looked over at Elena. "You like the show, though?"

Her smile made my heart warm. "Of course I did. I always do, Stefan. You don't have to ask."

I grinned. It was just so hard not to fall in love with this girl. "Since that was such a lovely compliment, I'm going to give you one. Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Her laugh rang out as she grabbed my hands and stepped closer to me. "Twice, but thank you."

My eyes scanned her body. She was wearing such a simple outfit. Jeans and a sweatshirt. Huge ass slippers on her feet. And yet, all I could think was that she looked amazing. "Well, it's the truth. Now, c'mon. Let's cuddle and watch a movie."

"I'm filing that away for future blackmail. Stefan Salvatore suggesting cuddle time? Who knew he was such a softie?"

"Shush," I muttered, opening the door and slapped her ass playfully. She giggled up the steps before coming to a complete halt. I crashed into her before looking up. "The fuck, dude?"

/

Tyler scampered off Caroline who pulled the blanket over herself. He looked around hurriedly before slipping on his boxers. It was no use though. His raging boner had come to the party.

"Don't you fucking knock?" he shot at Stefan who had moved to stand next to me.

"Last time I checked, I lived here, too. Sorry. Put a sock on the door."

I was blatantly staring at Caroline. I couldn't help it. My heart was kind of seizing at catching her going at it with someone. Don't get me wrong. I was all for the promise. But it still kind of hurt a little.

Stefan grabbed my hand, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. He knew what I was feeling. I had sent him a seven-page text, going into unnecessary details of the talk. He thought it was a good plan, but Caroline better start looking for someone because he wasn't planning on letting me go.

Insert swooning there.

Caroline caught my eye, a panicked look on her face. She couldn't tell how I felt. Hell, I couldn't even figure out how I felt. I shot her a small smile and a nod. Might as well be happy for her. Tyler's a good guy.

"… and I gave you guys fucking alone time when Elena seduced you so is it so fucking wrong for me to expect the same thing in return?" Tyler ranted, getting in Stefan's face.

I let go of Stefan's hand and sat beside Caroline. She laid her head on my shoulder as we watched the exchange.

"I get it. Let's just get some clothes on you guys and hang out and watch a movie. You can pick it, dude." His voice oozed comfort as he rested his hand on Tyler's upper arm.

Tyler nodded before looking up, a small smile on his face. "_Zombieland_?"

Stefan's grin stretched across his face. "I was hoping you would pick that."


	19. Chapter 19: Juneau

**A/N: Howdy, guys. Sorry for taking so long. Welp, this is it. Last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read/review this. I'd like to personally thank the following people:**

**notorrious: You've been there since the beginning, and you always found something to review. I always loved hearing what you had to say.**

**CheyeM1287: You always, _always_ had something to say and you always thanked me for the chapter. Now if that isn't good manners, I don't know what is. So thank YOU for always having the time to submit a review.**

**To wrap it up, I'm not working on anything TVD right now. Mainly Glee. If you wanna follow me on Twitter (prfctlyinsanex) or Tumblr (xperfectlyinsanex), I love new followers. If you have any questions, shoot them to me on there. I love making new friends, too. :D**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 20, 2012. Juneau, Alaska.<strong>

It had been a week. A week of impromptu performances, greasy diner food, snowball fights, and strip poker.

It had been the best week of my life.

Sure, the tour bus was cramped but it had become a comfort.

"_Join us on the bus," Matt spoke up suddenly._

"_What?" I nearly choked on my fries._

"_It's a week until the next show. Lose the gas guzzler and stay on the bus."_

_Was this the kind of talk that normally happened at three in the morning or was Matt just stoned out of his mind right now?_

_Come to think of it, his eyes were a little red…_

"_It could work," Tyler said thoughtfully. "We could find a used car dealership somewhere."_

_What the fuck was this? "Hi, um, is everyone forgetting I need a fucking car?"_

_Stefan set down his burger and wiped his hands on his napkin. He took a sip of his Coke and spoke. "You guys do realize we can just attach the Jeep to the back of the bus? It's got that hookup in the back. Like a camper."_

_We all stared at him like he was Jesus or Buddha or Gandhi. Matt's whoop broke the silence as we began chattering eagerly. _

Matt was becoming my second best friend. It was incredibly easy to forget he was gay, until he started practically salivating at a shirtless Chord Overstreet.

Another reason I loved Matt: he was obsessed with _Glee. _The two of us and Caroline belted out every song. Thank God for the first two seasons being on DVD. Thank God for Matt owning them and bringing them with him.

"It helps me relax," he muttered, knowing full well that we knew he had an obsession with the ab-ulous blonde.

I had to give credit to Stefan and Tyler. Sure, they didn't have complete Gleegasms when a new episode started, but they could sit through the entire forty-two minutes without complaint.

I had a feeling they secretly liked it.

"I'd so bone Brittany. Sure, she doesn't have the brains but she is fucking hot," Tyler admitted, watching as the dancer ran around in her pink bra.

"Funny, 'cause I'd tap Santana," Stefan grinned. "Too bad she's a lesbian."

Caroline and I rolled our eyes.

"I'd shove Sam against a locker and fuck his face," Matt said casually.

Silence filled the bus until a snort erupted from Tyler's mouth before all of us began laughing.

/

Me and Elena had this relationship that grew with each passing minute. We were completely comfortable with each other. She let it slip about the last guy she was serious with. I let it slip that I was going to dent his face and/or castrate him.

And the sex. The sex was phenomenal.

We only did it twice that week. Once in a gas station bathroom and the other in the extremely cramped bathroom on the tour bus. I distinctly remember sitting on the toilet while she wrapped her hands around the tiny curtain rod.

Which is ridiculous thinking back on it now. We spent a night in a hotel for a change halfway through the week.

Oh, well.

We said 'I love you' for the first time that week. I'm not one to rush into it—hell, I've never even really said it before. But she said it first and I couldn't help but repeat the words.

"_And then you _need_ to pay attention to this part. It's important." I pointed at the screen and watched as Doyle kisses Cordy. We watched the exchange before I turned to Elena. "And that pretty much sets up the rest of the series. Cordy gets his vision and shit, which she totally can't get because she's human and all, so like; you get to see how that affects her and all. I can't believe you've seen Buffy, but not Angel. How the hell does that even work out? It's like, two peas in a pod, or um, peanut butter and jelly… or vodka and cranberry juice…" I trailed off as I saw the small smile on her face. "What?"_

"_Nothing. I just love you is all."_

_I froze before I grinned. "Well, hey, in that case, I love you, too."_

It was playful enough but it counted and we were fantastic. I felt myself gravitate towards her. Whenever she shifted, I moved to change my position. I almost always had her hand clutched in mine. I was proud of our relationship and was going to show it off. Fuck the haters.

I knew our future would be bumpy when we got home and hell, maybe we'll break it off to remain friends. I hope not, but these things happen. I was prepared for it. Life was hard but you had to fight. I was willing to fight.

But for now, I'm happy right where I am. About to go on stage with a beautiful woman watching from the side.

/

This past week had been... interesting I guess is the best word. Elena and Stefan are adorable. Sure, I get a twinge of jealousy. I can't help it. Matt has been one of the funniest guys I've met and while some of his jokes escape me, he had be me laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

And Tyler… well to put it as nicely as possible…

Tyler and I had been fucking like rabbits.

Honest to God, I don't know how he kept it up so much. Half the time, I was afraid I would use up all of my lady juices.

After we reached Juneau (where it's cold as fuck there, might I add), Tyler and I stopped acting like dogs in heat. And things were good now. He was good for me. We share the love of counting how many baseball players scratch their balls on screen. And we both _love _superheroes. Tyler loves Green Lantern (he hated the Ryan Reynolds movie); while I adore Spider-Man (I loved the Andrew Garfield movie). It's a beautiful relationship.

What I love most is that we take pride in embracing our inner child.

"_I feel fucking ridiculous."_

"_You look hot."_

"_I'm wearing a child's t-shirt and a sheet. How the hell do I look hot?" I grumbled, looking at myself in the tinted car window._

_We had stolen the Jeep and decided to give the Canadians something to see. Tyler had dressed in blacks and dark greens, almost an exact replica of Green Lantern._

_I don't know where he got the tights or Speedo, not like I was complaining._

_I went for a Supergirl approach. I thought I looked ridiculous but apparently it was pretty accurate. Even Matt had thought so._

_Which is how we came to here. The Wal-Mart parking lot. And it looked crowded as fuck._

"_Ready?" Tyler grinned, adjusting his mask._

"_Let's go save the day."_

Tyler brought out the silly fun in me I didn't even realize I had. And I adored him for that.

/

I'm going to be completely fucking honest right now.

When we watched _Glee _this past week, I realized I loved it. I wish I had been in a glee club. I could have rocked those classic rock songs like Finn did.

The weirdest thought came into my head after the last episode. Were Caroline and I exclusive?

I don't, like, plan on fucking a groupie or some shit like that. But if a certain person wanted to top this, I'd say yes in a heartbeat.

And that person is Dianna Agron.

"_She looks so cute with her hair like that," Elena commented, pointing to Quinn's new 'do._

"_I have to pee," I muttered, standing up and rushing to the bathroom._

_-fapfapfapfapfapfapfap-_

_Those eyes._

_-fapfapfapfap-_

_The hair._

_-fapfapfap-_

_Her tight body._

_-fap…fap-_

Don't judge me. I have a thing for blondes.

/

Honestly, I don't remember much of this past week. I was stoned out of my mind.

That is all.


End file.
